1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical circuits and systems and, more particularly, to RF driver circuits.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Driver circuits are used in a variety of applications to control other circuit elements, such as high power transistors, power amplifiers, and the like. In particular, radio frequency (RF) drivers are used in communications systems, for example, in RF transceivers for mobile handset applications, generally to drive a power amplifier.